Fire and Ice
by Red Ocean
Summary: “Lagipula,” Naruto melanjutkan. “Kita berbeda. Bagaikan api dan es.” AU. YAOI. SasuNaru dan NaruSasu. tahu bedanya kan?


**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:Mereka berbeda. Sangat bertolak belakang. Bagaikan api dan es. Apa yang akan terjadi jika api dan es itu saling mencintai??**

**Rate:T. Fufufufufufu… *ketawa setan* [baca: M]**

**Warning:OOC, AU, YAOI, LIME yang bakalan jadi lemon kalo readers udah pervert stadium 4, gaje, nyaris PWP, ONESHOT.**

**Pairing:SasuNaru. NaruSasu. Tahu bedanya kan??**

**Inspired by:Puisinya Robert Frost yang ada di halaman depannya Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer. Ada beberapa unsur juga yang saia ambil dari Twilight series.**

**_Chiba Asuka's Present_**

**_FIRE AND ICE_**

_-Some say the world will end in fire,_

_some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice.-_

_[Robert Frost]_

_The First Time They Meet_

Sasuke berdiri di atap sebuah gedung. Kedua tangannya berada dalam saku celananya. Air hujan mengguyur tubuhnya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia memandang ke bawah, ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di bawah payung. Matanya terpaku pada seorang gadis berambut pink cerah yang berlari-lari kecil sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan tas tangannya. Sasuke mengawasi gadis itu dengan tatapan liar. Ia sudah berhari-hari tidak makan karena ayahnnya menghukumnya sebagai tahanan rumah, hanya karena satu kesalahan kecil yang dilakukannya. Sasuke tidak menghilangkan jejak korbannya, melainkan hanya meninggalkan mayatnya tergeletak begitu saja di jalanan. Ia terlalu malas untuk membereskan _makan malamnya_.

Sasuke berjalan pelan dia atap gedung setinggi tiga puluh lantai itu, matanya masih terpaku pada gadis berambut pink yang tadi. Awan mendung menutupi cahaya bulan, tapi Sasuke masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, segelap apapun keadaannya. Ia memang dianugerahi kondisi fisik yang sangat sempurna, dan tentu saja, keabadian. Sasuke adalah seorang vampir muda, begitu juga seluruh anggota keluarganya. Bisa dibilang, keluarga Uchiha adalah satu-satunya koloni vampir yang tersisa di dunia ini. Dan itu menguntungkan bagi keluarga Uchiha. Area perburuan mereka lebih luas.

Dengan satu lompatan pelan, Sasuke sudah berada di atap gedung di seberang gedung yang tadi, masih mengikuti gadis berambut pink itu. Aroma tubuh gadis itu membangkitkan insting vampir-nya. Mata onyx-nya yang semula hitam kelam berubah warna menjadi merah darah seiring dengan bertambah laparnya ia. Baru hari ini dia diijinkan berburu lagi oleh ayahnya setelah selama dua minggu dia hanya diijinkan meminum darah hewan yang menjijikkan. Sasuke sudah bisa membayangkan betapa nikmatnya rasa gadis itu ketika gigi-giginya menancap di lehernya… tapi Sasuke harus menahan diri. Ia tidak boleh bertindak ceroboh atau nama keluarga Uchiha akan tercemar. Selain sebagai satu-satunya koloni vampir di dunia, keluarga Uchiha merupakan keluarga terpandang di Konoha. Dengan ketampanan dan kecantikan anggota keluarganya, serta kekayaan dan kecerdasan otaknya, keluarga Uchiha sangat populer di masyarakat. Dengan cara itulah ia mendapat makan. Mencoba membuat korbannya terpesona oleh kesempurnaannya, kemudian menghabisi mereka, dengan sekali gigit, tidak membiarkan setitik darah pun berceceran sia-sia.

Sasuke melompat ke gedung yang lebih rendah, semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah korbannya. Lidahnya menjilat bibirnya dan warna iris-nya sudah sepenuhnya merah sekarang. Tanpa suara, Sasuke melompat ke belakang gadis itu, dan mengikutinya. Betapa beruntungnya ia, gadis itu bahkan tak perlu bimbingan. Ia sudah membelok dengan sendirinya ke gang sempit yang sama sekali tidak dilalui orang. _Tempat strategis untuk makan_. Pikir Sasuke senang. Aroma darah gadis itu sudah membuat hidungnya tidak bisa mencium apa-apa lagi. Benar-benar memabukkan.

Sasuke menekuk lututnya sedikit dan melompat lagi sejauh lima meter di hadapan gadis itu. Karena gadis itu menutupi kepalanya dengan tas tangannya dan berjalan dengan menunduk, dia tak menyadari kalau seorang pria pucat nan tampan baru saja melompat dari belakangnya. Ia beru menyadari itu ketika ia menabrak Sasuke, atau bisa dibilang, ketika Sasuke menabrakkan tubuhnya ke gadis itu.

"Ah, maaf," kata Sasuke, melancarkan senyum mautnya ke arah gadis itu. _Berhasil._ Sasuke bisa melihat wajah gadis itu sedikit merona ketika mata hijau emerald-nya menatap ketampanan Sasuke. Dengan sigap, Sasuke menangkap tas tangan gadis itu yang nyaris jatuh ketika Sasuke menabraknya. "Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke, menyodorkan tas tangan yang dipegangnya ke arah pemiliknya.

"Eh… i-iya…" gadis itu menerima tasnya dengan tangan gemetar, entah karena basah kuyup dan kedinginan akibat air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya, atau gugup terhadap Sasuke. Hujan masih turun walaupun tidak sederas tadi, tapi masih cukup untuk membasahi vampir dan calon korbannya yang berdiri berdua di tengah gang sempit itu.

_Sekarang saatnya._ Sasuke menekankan tubuhnya ke tubuh gadis itu, membuatnya terhimpit ke dinding gang, terjebak antara dinding beton dan wajah tampan Sasuke. Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya di tembok, di kanan dan kiri kepala gadis berambut pink itu, lalu menunduk menatapnya dengan mata merahnya. Seringai licik yang tetap memukau terkembang di bibirnya.

"Eh.. a-apa yang Anda…" gadis itu mulai ketakutan. Sasuke merasakan kedua tangan gadis itu di dadanya, mencoba mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Tapi gaya dorong yang diberikannya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Sasuke. Ia hanya manusia lemah yang tak berdaya di hadapan seorang vampir sekelas Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tenang, aku yakin tidak akan terasa sakit," bisik Sasuke di telinga gadis itu. Jantungnya yang berdebar sangat kencang terdengar sampai ke telinga Sasuke, semakin membuatnya bertambah lapar. Detak jantung yang akan segera berhenti beberapa saat lagi, karena Sasuke berniat menghisap darah gadis itu sampai kering, tidak menyisakan setetes pun, untuk menghilangkan dahaganya karena tidak makan selama berhari-hari. Ia tak bisa bertahan hidup hanya dengan darah hewan. Darah menjijikkan macam itu hanya untuk vampir kelas rendah. Otak Sasuke sekarang hanya dipenuhi oleh aroma gadis itu, membiusnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" gadis itu telah menanggalkan kesopanannya. Mata hijaunya berkaca-kaca. Tatapan terpesonanya akan Sasuke telah digantikan oleh tatapan penuh ketakutan, membuat Sasuke tertawa geli. Ia menyeringai kejam, dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir gadis itu, membungkamnya sebelum dia berteriak. Gadis itu meronta dengan liar, tangannya memukul-mukul tubuh Sasuke sementara vampir itu terus melumat bibirnya, melakukan pemanasan sebelum beralih ke leher jenjang gadis itu dan menghisap habis darahnya. Sasuke meraih kedua tangan korbannya hanya dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya, lalu mengamankannya di sisi tubuhnya. Sasuke bisa merasakan air mata yang terasa asin di sela-sela air hujan yang membasahi mereka mengalir turun dari mata gadis itu.

Setelah Sasuke membuatnya lemas dengan ciumannya, ia menurunkan bibir dinginnya ke leher dan bersiap menancapkan gigi-giginya ke kulit mulus itu ketika hidungnya mencium aroma lain di udara, selain aroma manis gadis itu. Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh ke arah kanannya, korbannya sudah pingsan kehabisan udara sehingga dia masih punya cukup banyak waktu untuk menghabisinya. Ia hanya ingin tahu makhluk apa yang bisa menguarkan aroma sebusuk itu, membuat indera penciumannya nyaris terluka. Sasuke memicingkan mata, dan melihat sesosok gelap berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Jelas, sosok misterius itulah yang memiliki aroma aneh yang sama sekali tidak disukai Sasuke. Baunya seperti citrus dan sangat menusuk hidungnya.

"Dia milikku," geram sosok itu.

Sasuke melepaskan korbannya dan membiarkannya merosot ke tanah. Instingnya menyuruhnya untuk mewaspadai sosok itu. "Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Sosok itu makin mendekat dan sekarang Sasuke bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Seorang cowok berambut pirang dengan mata kemerahan yang agak mirip dirinya. Bedanya, cowok itu sama sekali bukan vampir. Gigi-giginya yang runcing kelihatan jelas saat ia menyeringai, memamerkannya pada Sasuke. Kuku-kuku tangannya juga runcing dan ada sekumpulan energi yang membentuk ekor di belakang tubuhnya. Di masing-masing pipinya juga terdapat tiga garis seperti bekas cakaran. Sasuke belum pernah melihat makhluk seperti itu sebelumnya, tapi ia tahu apa itu dari buku-buku yang pernah dibacanya. Werewolf.

Sasuke benar-benar waspada sekarang. Werewolf merupakan musuh alami terkuat vampir. _Kukira mereka sudah punah bertahun-tahun lalu._

"Dia milikku," ulang werewolf itu. Semakin dekat dia ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke semakin tidak tahan mencium baunya. Aroma citrus itu membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Aku yang menemukannya lebih dulu." Sasuke takkan dengan senang hati menyerahkan makan malam pertamanya setelah berhari-hari kepada musuhnya. Ia membungkuk, meraih pinggang gadis itu dan menggendongnya. "Cari mangsa lain," kata Sasuke sebelum ia melompat ke arah gedung di sebelahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menghabisi mangsanya di tempat lain, yang bebas dari gangguan anjing busuk itu. Tapi rupanya perkiraannya salah. Werewolf itu sama tangkasnya dengan dia sehingga ia bisa mengikutinya dengan mudah.

"Letakkan gadis itu! Dia milikku, brengsek!" serunya marah. Ia menyerang Sasuke dengan cakarnya, tapi Sasuke berhasil menghindar tepat pada waktunya sebelum kuku-kuku tajam itu melukai wajah tampannya. _Rupanya aku tidak diijinkan makan dengan tenang._ Kesal, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher gadis dalam pelukannya, dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia menancapkan giginya ke situ, lalu menghisap darah segar itu sambil terus menghindari serangan dari werewolf yang masih terus ngotot itu.

Begitu darah segar itu menyentuh kerongkongan Sasuke, Sasuke merasa sangat puas. Ia masih terus berlari dengan cepat, melompati gedung-gedung, dan mengabaikan erangan werewolf yang masih terus mengejarnya. Werewolf itu tahu kalau Sasuke sudah menghisap darah gadis berambut pink yang sudah diincarnya sejak matahari terbenam. Sia-sia sudah pengejarannya seharian ini. Dia sama sekali belum makan sejak seminggu lalu, dan kedatangan vampir yang sama sekali belum pernah ia ketahui keberadaannya, membuatnya marah. Ia selalu berpikir kalau vampir sudah punah ketika semua werewolf, kecuali dia, punah juga beberapa tahun lalu.. _Lintah sialan!!!_

Sasuke berhenti berlari dan mendarat di atap sebuah gedung tua yang tidak berpenghuni. Ia melempar mayat gadis yang darahnya sudah dihisap habis olehnya itu ke lantai gedung. Werewolf yang mengikutinya juga berhenti beberapa meter darinya. Mata merahnya menatap mayat gadis yang sangat pucat di bawah siraman air hujan itu dengan marah, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke yang menjilat permukaan bibirnya, mengingat kembali bagaimana manisnya rasa darah gadis itu. _Makan malam yang layak_, batinnya.

"Aku sudah selesai, kau boleh ambil sisanya, _anjing_," ejek Sasuke tajam. Ia memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya dan menyeringai mencemooh.

Werewolf itu meraung, raungan yang sanggup membuat bulu kuduk manusia hidup meremang. "Kau pikir aku mau makan sisamu, _lintah_?!!" seru werewolf itu emosi, membuat kumpulan energi yang membentuk ekornya makin besar.

Sasuke mendengus. "Bukannya anjing kampung macam kau memang biasanya hanya makan bangkai?"

"Kau…!!" werewolf itu menerjang maju. Rasa lapar dan mulut pedas Sasuke membuatnya makin marah dari sebelumnya. Ia mengarahkan cakarnya ke wajah vampir di hadapannya dan nyaris mengenainya, tapi tangan Sasuke lebih cepat. Masih bergeming di tempat, ia memegang pergelangan tangan werewolf itu, mencegahnya menggores wajahnya. Gigi-gigi tajam werewolf pirang itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya, Sasuke mengernyitkan hidungnya, aroma citrus yang menyengat itu terasa membakar hidungnya.

"Aromamu menjijikkan," gumam Sasuke, menyingkirkan cakar tajam dari sisi kiri wajahnya.

"Kau pikir baumu enak?! Aku bahkan bisa mencium bau busuk dari tubuhmu itu dalam radius satu mil jauhnya!" umpat werewolf itu. Ia ganti mengarahkan cakar kanannya ke arah Sasuke, tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke berhasil menghindar, kali ini dengan bergerak cepat dan tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di belakang sang werewolf.

"Aku sedang tidak mau meladenimu," kata Sasuke dingin. "Jadi, selamat malam." Sasuke menghilang dengan cepat ketika si werewolf berbalik. Werewolf itu menebaskan cakarnya ke udara kosong dan meraung lagi. Kemudian mata merahnya beralih ke sosok mayat pucat yang masih tergeletak di lantai gedung. Ia berjalan menghampiri mayat itu, kemudian berjongkok di sebelahnya. "Bahkan bau mayat ini sudah seperti vampir itu. Menjijikkan." Werewolf menutup hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya dan mengernyit. "Lebih baik mayat tak berguna ini kusingkirkan sebelum menarik perhatian." Dengan enggan, werewolf mengangkat mayat itu dengan mudah hanya menggunakan satu tangannya sementara tangan yang lain memencet hidungnya. Ia langsung melesat ke hutan di pinggir kota dan mengubur mayat itu di sana sebelum berbalik lagi ke kota untuk mencari mangsa baru. _Aku akan mengalahkan lintah brengsek itu._

_Smiling Vampire_

Sasuke kembali melesat menembus hujan yang entah kapan akan reda, kembali ke rumah megahnya di perbatasan kota, jauh dari pemukiman penduduk yang lain. Ia melompat ke balkon yang langsung tersambung menuju ke kamarnya, dan masuk ke rumahnya tanpa melewati pintu depan. Pintu depan hanya untuk tamu, dan mangsa. Air menetes pelan dari tepi mantelnya, membasahi lantai.

"Bagaimana makan malammu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh ke sofa panjang di kamarnya, yang berfungsi sebagai pengganti tempat tidur. Vampir tidak butuh tidur. Sepupunya, Sai, duduk di sana dengan satu kaki menyilang di atas kaki lainnya, sedang membaca buku. Sasuke tidak begitu menyukai sepupunya ini karena wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum, entah kenapa selalu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Lumayan," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia melepas mantelnya dan menggantungnya di kaitan di dekat jendela.

"Hm…" tanggap Sai. Sebelum Sasuke sempat membalikkan tubuhnya, Sai sudah berdiri dekat sekali di hadapannya, dengan senyum palsu yang tetap menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Sasuke tersentak. Untuk ukuran kecepatan, Sai memang agak sedikit lebih cepat dari dirinya dan ia selalu tak bisa memprediksi pergerakan Sai yang tiba-tiba. Sasuke berdiri bergeming di hadapan Sai. "Baumu aneh," gumam Sai. Ia memajukan badannya sedikit dan menempelkan hidungnya di leher Sasuke, membuat Sasuke berjengit, tapi tangan Sai memegangi lengannya sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak. "Tajam dan menusuk," tambah Sai lagi, menaikkan hidungnya yang masih menempel di kulit Sasuke ke arah pipi kirinya. Sasuke mencoba melepaskan diri dari tekanan Sai, tapi gagal. Hal itu malah membuat Sai mengalungkan tangan kanannya di leher Sasuke, sementara hidung dan bibirnya masih menelusuri garis rahang Sasuke.

"Lepaskan, Sai," perintah Sasuke dingin. Sai terkekeh pelan dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. Sasuke memandang sepupunya itu dengan tajam. Mata onyx-nya sudah kembali seperti semula, hitam kelam. Sai kembali duduk di sofa Sasuke dan membaca bukunya lagi. Sasuke masih berdiri di dekat jendela, mengawasi Sai.

"Apa yang membuat aroma tubuhmu jadi begitu?" tanya Sai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya. "Seperti bau _anjing_."

Sasuke mengangkat alis. "Bukan urusanmu," geramnya.

Sai mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sasuke. "Jangan galak-galak, sepupu," sindirnya. Senyum masih mengembang di wajahnya. Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak meninjunya. Sai bangkit dari sofanya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "Sepertinya aku butuh makan juga," katanya begitu ia sampai di ambang pintu dan membukanya. "Malam, Sasuke." Sai menutup pintunya dan menghilang.

Sasuke kembali bersikap relaks setelah Sai pergi. Ia melepas kemejanya yang basah juga dan berbaring bertelanjang dada di sofa hitamnya. Satu lengannya berada di dahinya. _Werewolf itu menarik._

_The Second Hunt_

Malam berikutnya. Sasuke kembali mengintai orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di bawahnya, menyeleksi aroma darah mana yang paling membangkitkan selera. Akhirnya mata onyx yang telah berubah merah itu menangkap sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat ekor kuda. Gadis itu berjalan sendirian di tengah kerumunan. _Mangsa empuk_. Sasuke tersenyum licik. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke bisa mencium aroma citrus yang baru saja dikenalnya. Ia mengalihkan matanya dari mangsanya dan memandang ke arah atap gedung yang berjarak dua blok darinya. Sasuke mengenali sosok berekor itu. Werewolf itu juga sedang berjongkok di atap gedung dengan salah satu cakarnya mencengkram tepian gedung, memandang ke bawah. Sasuke yakin werewolf itu juga sedang berburu.

Sasuke melompat ke gedung di seberangnya, kembali mengawasi calon korbannya. _Masa bodoh dengan werewolf sialan itu_, batin Sasuke. Mata merahnya mengikuti setiap pergerakan gadis pirang yang sejak tadi diincarnya, mengabaikan aroma citrus yang menyengat di udara. Sasuke turun ke atap gedung yang lebih rendah, membiarkan bau darah mangsanya merasuki hidungnya lebih tajam lagi dan menyamarkan bau anjing yang dibencinya itu, tapi dia salah. Aroma citrus menyebalkan itu juga makin mendekat. _Jangan-jangan mereka mengincar orang yang sama?_

Sasuke menoleh ke balik bahunya tepat waktu ketika werewolf pirang yang sama dengan yang bertemu dengannya kemarin malam mendarat di belakangnya. Taring-taringnya seakan makin runcing saja dan ia menggeram pelan ketika mata merahnya bertatapan dengan mata Sasuke. _Sial._

"Oh, kau," ucap Sasuke sinis, kembali menoleh ke arah gadis pirang yang masih berjalan santai di jalan kecil di bawahnya. Jalan itu hanya dilalui beberapa orang.

"Heh, kau, vampir brengsek! Kemarin kau mungkin bisa mendahuluiku untuk mendapatkan gadis itu, tapi kali ini tidak!" seru werewolf itu sengit. "Aku lebih kuat dari vampir manapun!" sombongnya.

Sasuke mendengus. Akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapi werewolf yang sedang menggeretakkan buku-buku jarinya dan menatapnya dengan sengit itu. _Gadis itu bisa kuurus nanti_. "Asal kau tahu, aku bukan sekadar vampir brengsek seperti yang kau pikirkan, bodoh. Aku dari keluarga Uchiha. Pernah dengar?" pancing Sasuke. Tampaknya menarik melihat werewolf mengamuk.

Werewolf itu membelalakkan matanya. "Aku tak peduli kau dari keluarga busuk macam apa! Aku hanya ingin menghabisimu!"

Sasuke menghela napas kesal. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari werewolf marah yang berdiri di belakangnya, mencari-cari kemana perginya calon korbannya. Dengan cepat ia bisa menemukan gadis itu berdiri di halte bus terdekat dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Tak ada orang lain di sekitarnya. Sasuke melompat ke arah jalan kecil di bawahnya dan bergerak cepat menuju ke halte bus itu.

"Heh, teme! Dengarkan aku!" seru werewolf yang mengikuti di belakangnya. "Gadis itu juga sudah kuincar!"

"Dobe, jangan berisik atau dia akan mendengarmu," Sasuke mengingatkan, masih bergerak cepat tanpa suara. Werewolf itu hendak membalas perkataannya, tapi Sasuke sudah keburu berdiri menjejeri gadis yang rambut pirangnya hampir sama persis dengan rambut pirang si werewolf itu berdiri di halte. Si werewolf hanya bisa menggeram kesal dan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik bayang-bayang karena sosoknya yang lebih mencolok daripada sosok vampir Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik bayangan werewolf yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kemudian ia menyapa gadis itu, "Selamat malam, Nona. Sendirian saja?"

Gadis pirang itu menoleh, menampakkan mata birunya ke wajah tampan Sasuke. Begitu melihat Sasuke, wajahnya langsung agak merona. _Tentu saja, mana ada manusia yang tidak terpesona oleh ketampananku. _"Iya," jawab gadis itu pelan.

Sasuke mengembangkan senyum memukau di wajahnya, membuat gadis itu makin terpesona. "Maaf, siapa nama Anda?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

"A-aku… Ino. Yamanaka Ino," jawab gadis itu. Ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya, rupanya beranggapan bahwa memandang lelaki tampan yang berdiri di sebelahnya ini bisa membuat akal sehatnya hilang perlahan-lahan, membuat Sasuke tersenyum lagi, licik kali ini. Ia beringsut mendekat ke arah Ino dan meraih lehernya dengan lembut, membuat Ino menoleh kaget. Seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke membungkam mulut gadis itu dengan cara melumat bibir mungilnya. Sasuke bisa mendengar geraman rendah werewolf di belakangnya. Dia tertawa dalam hatinya. _Aku menang lagi kali ini._ Begitu Ino kehabisan napas, Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke leher Ino, membuka mulutnya dan bersiap menggigit. Tapi tiba-tiba saja tubuh Ino dalam pelukannya menghilang. Werewolf itu telah menyambar pinggang Ino dan menariknya dari dekapan Sasuke sambil berlari menjauh, melompat ke atap gedung terdekat, mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah Sasuke yang memandang marah dari halte bus.

Sasuke langsung mengejarnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyusul werewolf itu. Bagaimanapun, dia lebih cepat. Sasuke sudah berlari di sebelahnya sekarang. Werewolf itu menendang Sasuke, tapi Sasuke bisa mengelak. Sasuke balas menggertaknya, di luar dugaan, werewolf itu kaget dan menjatuhkan Ino. Sasuke nyaris tertawa saking senangnya. Ia menyambar Ino dengan cepat, membuat werewolf itu meneriakkan kata, "TEME!!" ke arahnya sementara dia melesat pergi, meninggalkan werewolf tertinggal jauh di belakangnya. Sasuke berhenti di balik bayang-bayang sebuah gudang penyimpanan tua. Ino masih terkulai lemas di pelukannya. Bau werewolf masih menari-nari di hidungnya. Sasuke menyeringai puas. _Werewolf memang bukan ancaman baginya._ Ia mendekatkan bibirnya sekali lagi leher Ino, dan menghisap darahnya bersamaan dengan mendaratnya werewolf di hadapannya.

Werewolf itu mengerang frustasi ketika melihat Sasuke menggagalkan perburuannya, lagi. "Sialan kau! Kemarin gagal, sekarang gagal! Bahkan kemarin aku juga membereskan sisa makanmu! Berhenti mengincar korban yang sama denganku, teme!"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap werewolf dengan mata merahnya. Ia membiarkan tubuh tak bernyawa Ino jatuh begitu saja dari pelukannya. "Jadilah lebih kuat kalau ingin mengalahkanku, dobe," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum, dan pergi meninggalkan si werewolf yang masih berdiri dengan marah di dekat mayat Ino. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, bereskan juga makan malam kali ini." Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah werewolf dan menghilang diiringi suara raungan werewolf yang kesal setengah mati terhadapnya. _Werewolf itu memang menarik. Aku akan menanyakan namanya kapan-kapan._

_Red Haired Guy_

Persaingan antara vampir dan werewolf itu terus berlangsung selama seminggu berikutnya. Bahkan Sasuke yang tidak merasa lapar pun entah kenapa tetap berburu setiap malamnya. Hidungnya mulai terbiasa dengan aroma citrus menyengat itu, walaupun dia masih tidak menyukainya. Hal itu membuat seluruh keluarganya, tidak hanya Sai, mengomentari baunya yang membuat mereka mengernyitkan hidung tiap Sasuke lewat. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia menikmati tiap malam penuh persaingan yang dia lalui dengan werewolf itu.

Malam ini, Sasuke kembali keluar menembus dinginnya angin malam, menuju ke atap sebuah gedung tua di pojok jalan, tempat ia si werewolf biasa mengintai. Ia benar, werewolf yang sampai sekarang belum ia ketahui namanya itu sudah berdiri bersandar pada patung berbentuk elang besar. Mata merahnya melirik ke arah Sasuke ketika vampir itu datang.

"Teme, kali ini aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu!" werewolf itu menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya yang berkuku runcing dan menggeram pelan. Sasuke telah berhasil mengalahkannya dalam setiap perburuan selama seminggu ini, tak lupa menyebabkan beberapa luka di tubuhnya akibat serangan-serangannya. Ia sendiri malah belum berhasil menggores kulit porselen itu sedikitpun.

Sasuke bertengger di tepian gedung, angin kencang berhembus. "Dobe, jangan banyak bicara kalau mau mengalahkanku," cemooh Sasuke. Tidak tahu nama tidak menjadi penghalang bagi mereka. Teme dan Dobe adalah nama panggilan yang mereka gunakan untuk memanggil satu sama lain.

"Berhenti memanggilku dobe!" protes werewolf keras. "Aku punya nama, teme!"

"Aku akan berhenti memanggilmu dobe kalau kau berhenti memanggilku teme," tanggap Sasuke kalem. Matanya masih menelusuri jalan-jalan di bawahnya. Mencoba menemukan target yang tepat untuk malam ini. "Dan aku yakin kau tidak akan berhenti memanggilku teme, jadi aku tidak akan berhenti memanggilmu dobe," tambah Sasuke.

Werewolf meraung. "Diam kau!" serunya marah. Ia memang gampang terpancing emosinya, membuat Sasuke senang menggodanya. "Cowok itu sasaran kita kali ini!" ia berkata sambil menunjuk seorang cowok berambut merah dengan guci besar yang digendong di punggungnya. Cowok itu berjalan sendirian dalam gang gelap yang berbau kriminalitas.

Sasuke mengernyit ketika melihat sosok yang ditunjuk werewolf pirang itu. "Cowok itu…" Sasuke merasa pernah melihat sosok berambut merah itu sebelumnya, lelaki dengan guci besar di punggungnya…

"Jangan bengong, teme!" kekehnya sambil melompat turun dari gedung dan bergegas menghampiri calon korbannya. Ekornya melambai-lambai tertiup angin di belakang tubuhnya. "Atau aku akan mengalahkanmu kali ini!"

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunan singkatnya dan membelalak ngeri melihat werewolf yang makin lama makin dekat dengan korbannya. _Aku ingat dimana aku pernah melihat cowok berambut merah itu!_ Sasuke buru-buru melompat turun dari atap gedung juga, bergegas menyusul werewolf yang baru saja menghilang di tikungan. _Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku bisa telat menyadarinya?!_

Ketika Sasuke ikut berbelok di tikungan juga, ia sudah terlambat. Leher si werewolf sudah sepenuhnya berada dalam cengkraman lelaki berambut merah itu, sementara lelaki itu mengangkat werewolf tinggi-tinggi di udara, seakan bobot werewolf hanya seberat kapas. Lelaki itu menatap tajam Sasuke ketika Sasuke berhenti beberapa meter di hadapannya. Mata hijaunya mengingatkannya akan gadis berambut pink yang mempertemukannya dengan werewolf.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, jauh dari kesan ramah. "Uchiha Sasuke," katanya pelan. Werewolf masih meronta-ronta dalam genggamannya, tapi ia kalah kuat. Wajah kecoklatannya mulai memucat karena kehabisan napas. Werewolf, tidak seperti vampir, masih membutuhkan udara untuk bernapas layaknya manusia biasa.

"Sabaku no Gaara," balasnya dingin. Sasuke benar-benar mengingat sosok itu. Sabaku no Gaara adalah pembasmi monster terkenal yang tersohor karena kekuatannya. Belum pernah ada vampir, werewolf, monster, atau makhluk jadi-jadian lainnya yang bisa lolos hidup-hidup setelah berhadapan dengan Gaara. Kecuali keluarga Uchiha tentunya. Tangan Sasuke mengepal, waspada terhadap sosok itu. Gaara yang belum membuka tutup guci berbentuk labunya mungkin tidak terlalu berbahaya. Tapi tutup gucinya bisa terbuka sewaktu-waktu. Guci itu berisi pasir hisap mematikan yang bahkan bisa mengalahkan keabadian yang dimiliki vampir. Sasuke tidak mau mati konyol di tempat seperti ini.

"_Well_, tidak mungkin kau berniat menyelamatkan werewolf Uzumaki ini kan?" cibir Gaara, ia mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada leher werewolf, membuat werewolf itu menyeringai kesakitan. Sasuke mengernyit mendengar Gaara ternyata mengenali werewolf dalam cengkeramannya itu. Tapi ia tidak terlalu heran, Gaara-lah yang membuat vampir nyaris punah. Jadi mungkin saja ia yang menyebabkan kepunahan hampir semua monster lainnya di muka bumi ini. Gaara tertawa kejam. "Aku gagal membunuh monster busuk ini delapan tahun yang lalu karena ayah bodohnya melindunginya. Sekarang aku benar-benar akan menghabisinya. Tunggu saja giliranmu dengan sabar di situ, Uchiha," kata Gaara. Ia memandang Uzumaki lekat-lekat dengan mata hijaunya. Uzumaki sudah megap-megap kehabisan napas.

"Lepaskan dia, Gaara," geram Sasuke.

Gaara kembali menoleh kaget ke arah vampir berambut hitam itu. "_Kau melindunginya_?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Apa yang terjadi di dunia ini sehingga vampir sekelas Uchiha Sasuke melindungi musuh kaumnya sendiri?"

Sasuke menggeram rendah. Dia sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa dia berniat melindungi werewolf yang sepertinya bernama Uzumaki itu. Tapi Sasuke merupakan tipe yang akan lebih mengikuti insting dan kata hatinya daripada hal lain. Dan sekarang yang ada di benaknya hanya satu: melindungi Uzumaki.

Gaara menyeringai dan membuka tutup gucinya dengan satu tangannya yang tidak mencekik werewolf. Matanya masih terpaku pada Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri belum berani bergerak karena takut melakukan kesalahan. Hanya satu cara untuk menghadapi Gaara, seperti yang digunakannya untuk meloloskan diri darinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu, _tetap berkepala dingin_.

Butiran-butiran pasir melayang keluar dari guci itu, menyelubungi tubuh Uzumaki dan menggantikan posisi tangan Gaara yang semula berada di leher Uzumaki. Butiran-butiran pasir itu mengangkat tubuh Uzumaki dan menghimpitnya ke dinding, kemudian menutupinya dari pandangan. Sasuke tahu, begitu Gaara menjetikkan jarinya, pasir itu akan meremukkan tubuh werewolf yang ada di dalamnya, membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping, kemudian menghisap tubuhnya, tidak menyisakan sehelai rambut pun.

Gaara berjalan pelan ke arah Sasuke yang langsung benar-benar menjadi sangat waspada. "Buat aku senang, Uchiha," katanya mengejek. Ia mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara, gumpalan-gumpalan pasir mendekat ke arahnya, membentuk sosok aneh di belakang Gaara. Gaara mengepalkan telapak tangannya dan pasir-pasir itu langsung melesat ke arah Sasuke, membentuk mata tombak yang pasti akan dengan tepat menusuk dadanya jika ia tidak cepat-cepat menghindar. Pasir itu masih terus mengikutinya, Sasuke melompat naik ke gedung di sebelahnya, pasir-pasir penghisap itu juga mengikutinya. Gaara hanya berdiri dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada, menyipitkan mata memandang usaha keras Sasuke untuk menghindari pasir-pasirnya yang semakin mengganas, sambil terkekeh senang. "Aku tak percaya kau selemah ini, Uchiha."

Sasuke mendengus. Ia menoleh ke balik bahunya, pasir-pasir itu masih mengambang beberapa meter darinya, akan segera melumatnya jika ada kesempatan. Satu-satunya cara menghentikan gerakan menggila pasir itu adalah dengan melumpuhkan Gaara. Tapi Sasuke tahu pasir itu sangat cepat, dan pastinya akan segera melindungi tuannya jika Sasuke berniat langsung menyerang Gaara. Sasuke mengerling gumpalan pasir di dinding gedung yang mengurung Uzumaki. Werewolf itu masih ada di dalamnya. Sasuke juga sedikit khawatir kalau dia langsung menyerang Gaara, Uzumaki akan mati begitu saja. _Kenapa aku juga malah ingin menyelamatkan werewolf itu?_

Sasuke kembali berkelit dengan sigap ketika pasir-pasir di belakangnya nyaris menerkamnya. Ia mulai sedikit kewalahan. Pasir Gaara bisa mendeteksi setiap pergerakan tubuhnya dan menyerangnya dengan kecepatan yang hampir sama dengan dirinya. Sasuke hampir tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengelak. Tunggu, _hampir?_ Sasuke melompat ke gedung di seberangnya, menoleh ke arah pasir itu dan mengerling Gaara yang masih berdiri di samping gumpalan pasir yang mengurung Uzumaki. Terbersit ide di kepala vampir itu, _hampiri Gaara._ Sasuke tersenyum licik sekilas, dan dengan bertumpu pada tumitnya, ia melompat turun, menukik tajam tepat ke arah empunya pasir-pasir hisap yang mengejarnya, Gaara.

Kalau pasir itu terus membuntutinya, hanya cara itu yang bisa dilakukannnya. Sasuke menukik dengan tajam tepat ke arah Gaara. Gaara membelalak melihat serangan cepat Sasuke dan langsung memberi kode ke arah pasir-pasirnya untuk segera membentuk tameng dan melindungi dirinya dari Sasuke. Tapi ia kurang tangkas. Tinju Sasuke telah lebih dulu menghantam rahang Gaara, membuatnya terpelanting ke tanah. Pasir-pasir yang semula mengambang berbahaya di sekitar jalan sempit itu langsung rontok ke tanah, bersamaan dengan robohnya Gaara. Pasir yang mengurung werewolf itu juga rontok, membuat werewolf yang terkurung di dalamnya jatuh, pingsan. Seluruh tubuhnya terluka, Sasuke memandangnya dengan ngeri. Pasti pasir-pasir yang mengekangnya telah melukainya pelan-pelan. Sasuke hendak menghampiri werewolf pirang yang ekor dan cakarnya telah menghilang itu ketika Gaara bangkit berdiri sambil menghapus noda darah di ujung mulutnya.

"Kecepatanmu ternyata bisa menandingi pasirku," kata Gaara. Wajahnya serius sekarang, tidak mencemooh dan meremehkan seperti tadi. Ia kembali menggerakkan pasirnya hanya dengan sedikit jentikan jarinya, mengangkat tubuh lemah werewolf itu ke udara. "Aku akan membunuh yang ini dulu, kau berikutnya," tambahnya dingin.

Sasuke membelalak ketika pasir-pasir itu mulai membungkus tubuh Uzumaki sementara Gaara menengadahkan telapak tangannya, mengarahkan gerakan pasir-pasirnya. Sasuke tahu, ketika tangan Gaara mengepal, maka tubuh Uzumaki akan hancur lebur. Refleks, Sasuke menerjang Gaara, saat ini dia rela melakukan apa saja untuk tetap mempertahankan hidup werewolf itu. Gaara yang tidak mengira Sasuke akan menerjangnya demi menyelamatkan werewolf yang nyawanya sudah diujung tanduk itu sama sekali tanpa perlindungan. Sasuke mengarahkan tinjunya lagi ke cowok berambut merah itu. Sekali lagi, Gaara tersungkur.

Tapi dengan cepat ia bangkit berdiri lagi, dengan kilat kemarahan di mata hijaunya. "Rupanya memang lebih baik untuk menghabisimu lebih dulu, Uchiha," geramnya. Kali ini ia yang menyerang Sasuke. Ia dan pasirnya. Gaara mengincar sisi kanan tubuh vampir itu sementara pasirnya mengepung dari sisi kiri. Tak ada tempat bagi Sasuke untuk menghindar, maka Sasuke melompat mudur. Gaara dan pasirnya tetap mengikuti. "Jangan pengecut, vampir," ejeknya. Sasuke melompat ke udara. Gaara memang tertinggal jauh di bawahnya, tapi pasirnya telah berada di belakang Sasuke, Sasuke kembali menukik ke tanah, tepat ke arah Gaara yang telah siap menunggunya di bawah. Sasuke mengarahkan kakinya ke Gaara, tapi Gaara berhasil menghindar. Pasirnya mencengkram tangan kanan Sasuke, Sasuke menarik tangannya kuat-kuat dan berhasil bebas. Ia kembali menerjang Gaara dan pertarungan sengit di antara mereka pun pecah. Mereka berdua saling serang bergantian. Agak tidak adil sebenarnya karena Gaara memiliki pasir-pasir di dalam gucinya yang bisa bergerak sesuai dengan keinginannnya.

Sasuke mulai panik. Kalau ia tidak segera mengakhiri pertarungan ini, Uzumaki akan mati kehabisan darah yang tak hentinya menetes dari luka-lukanya. Ia sebenarnya berniat menguras stamina Gaara, tapi tampaknya itu sia-sia. Bila Gaara mulai kelelahan, pasirnya yang mengambil alih. _Sial, apa orang ini tidak punya kelemahan?_ Pikir Sasuke jengkel sambil menangkis tendangan kanan yang diarahkan Gaara padanya. Sasuke memuntir kaki itu, dan membanting Gaara ke tanah, pasir-pasirnya menyeimbangkan tubuh tuannya sehingga bantingan Sasuke sia-sia dan Gaara bisa balas menyerang. Sasuke mengindari tinju Gaara sementara tumitnya melayang ke wajah tanpa ekspresi cowok berambut merah di depannya. Gaara membelalak, mengarahkan pasirnya untuk melindunginya, tapi gagal. Tumit Sasuke menerjang rahangnya dengan sukses. Gaara mengerang kesakitan. Sasuke memanfaatkan celah itu. _Hancurkan dia_. Hanya perintah itu yang tertanam di otaknya. Sasuke mengunci kedua tangan Gaara dari belakang sehingga ia tidak bisa menggerakkan pasir-pasirnya, lalu melompat tinggi, menuju ke atap gedung di sebelahnya. Gaara meronta dalam kunciannya, tapi kekuatan vampir melebihi manusia biasa. Begitu sampai di atap, Sasuke kembali menghujam ke tanah, dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Ia berniat menjatuhkan Gaara dari ketinggian lima ratus meter, bersamanya. Bisa dipastikan Gaara akan mati, tapi dia yang vampir, tidak.

Gaara masih meronta, tapi Sasuke mengeratkan kunciannnya.

BRUAK!!

Tukikan tajam Sasuke menghasilkan retakan besar di tanah ketika kepala Gaara menghantam tanah lebih dulu. Sasuke bangkit berdiri sambil memegangi sisi kepalanya yang agak terasa pusing akibat benturan keras tadi dan menunduk menatap tubuh Gaara di kakinya. Kepalanya remuk, memuncratkan darah kemana-mana. Tapi tubuh itu masih bergerak-gerak lemah. Bau darah yang tiba-tiba menguar di udara terbuka membangkitkan insting vampir Sasuke. Mata onyx-nya memerah sementara ia duduk bertumpu pada lututnya di sebelah Gaara, mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Gaara dan menyerap darah yang tersisa dari tubuh yang sedang meregang nyawa itu. Tubuh Gaara berkelejotan pelan ketika Sasuke menghisap darahnya, memastikan tak setetespun tersisa.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya beberapa saat kemudian, mendesah puas. Dia telah berhasil membunuh pemburu monster legendaris. Sasuke bangkit berdiri, melangkahi mayat Gaara dan kemudian berlutut di samping tubuh lemah werewolf pirang itu. Sasuke memandangi seluruh luka-luka di tubuhnya. Semuanya masih mengalirkan darah. _Parah. Aku harus segera melakukan sesuatu atau dia akan mati kehabisan darah_. Sasuke mengangkat werewolf itu dengan lembut dan melesat ke dalam hutan gelap terpencil di dekat situ.

_Ice Blue Eyes_

Sasuke membaringkan sosok berambut pirang itu di tengah hutan. Selama ia menggendongnya, Sasuke masih bisa merasakan hembusan napas pelan dan detak jantung yang kian melemah. Tadinya Sasuke hendak membawa pulang werewolf itu, tapi apa kata keluarganya kalau melihatnya membawa werewolf sekarat dalam pelukannya? Sasuke memposisikan tubuh Uzumaki senyaman mungkin di dekat akar-akar besar pohon oak yang menonjol ke permukaan tanah. "Aku akan segera kembali," bisik Sasuke pada sosok werewolf yang masih terus pingsan itu.

Sasuke melesat pulang ke rumahnya. Tidak memedulikan seruan marah Itachi, kakaknya, ketika Sasuke menerobos dapur, mengacak-acak isi dapur mewah yang tidak pernah digunakan itu, mencari obat-obatan.

"Baumu makin lama makin menyengat, dan apa yang sedang kau cari?" tegur Itachi dari ambang pintu dapur. Hanya ia yang berada di rumah saat ini karena kedua orang tuanya dan Sai memutuskan untuk pergi mencari korban yang lebih segar di Italia. Siapa tahu mereka bisa bertemu dengan vampir-vampir asing yang ternyata belum sepenuhnya punah.

Sasuke tidak menjawab teguran kakaknya, melainkan balas bertanya, "Apa kita tidak punya kotak P3K?" ia mengeluarkan seluruh isi laci dapur dan membuangnya begitu saja keluar.

Itachi mengernyit. "Untuk apa?" Ia belum pernah melihat adiknya bertingkah emosional begini. Seorang Uchiha biasanya selalu tenang dan berkepala dingin. Dan sikap adiknya saat ini sangat mencurigakan. Tapi toh dia tidak terlalu peduli kenapa.

Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya, memandang berkeliling dapur dengan frustasi, tidak bisa menemukan apa yang dicarinya, kemudian matanya terpaku pada kotak putih di sudut di belakang lemari. Sasuke mengambilnya. Kotak P3K. Sasuke tersenyum dan langsung keluar rumah lagi tanpa menghiraukan kakaknya sama sekali.

Dalam hitungan menit, Sasuke sudah kembali sampai di tempat ia membaringkan Uzumaki. Kulit kecoklatannya memucat dan tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Sasuke langsung melakukan apa yang dia ketahui untuk meringankan luka-luka yang diderita Uzumaki. Ia memerban hampir seluruh tubuh werewolf itu, karena luka-lukanya memang berada di hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah selesai, ia menyeka keringat dingin di tubuh werewolf itu dan dengan lega memperhatikan kalau napasnya mulai berhembus teratur. Sasuke duduk di sebelah werewolf itu. Entah sejak kapan aroma citrus yang selama ini membuat kepalanya pusing dapat beradaptasi dengan indera penciumannya. Sasuke memandang sosok yang sedang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Tangan pucatnya membelai kening werewolf itu, menyingkirkan helaian-helaian rambut pirangnya yang menutupi wajahnya. _Dia manis juga._ Batin Sasuke, menelusuri garis wajah Uzumaki dengan telunjuknya. _Dia memang menarik. Tidak sia-sia aku menyelamatkannya._

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajah Uzumaki agar dapat lebih jelas memandangi wajah damai yang sedang tertidur itu. Sasuke menghirup aroma citrus menyengat itu banyak-banyak. Aroma yang telah melekat di tubuhnya dalam seminggu terakhir ini. Mata onyx Sasuke terhenti di bibir Uzumaki. _Aku tak akan mengira dia bisa memakan manusia melalui bibirnya yang sekarang tanpa taring ini, begitu lembut dan…_ Sasuke membelalak. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya ke wajah Uzumaki. Ia langsung menegakkan dirinya lagi. _Aku memang berpikir dia itu menarik, tapi mana mungkin yang kurasakan itu…_

"Teme…"

Igauan itu menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. _Dia memanggilku?_ Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Uzumaki, berharap mendengar lebih jelas…

"Teme…"

Sasuke merasakan wajahnya memanas, padahal darah di tubuhnya sudah lama mengering. Bisikan yang keluar dari bibir Uzumaki memang terlampau pelan untuk didengar manusia biasa, tapi pendengaran tajam vampir bisa menangkapnya dengan jelas. Sasuke tidak mungkin salah dengar. Werewolf ini memang memanggilku. Sasuke membelai pipi kecoklatan itu dengan jemarinya, dan balas berbisik di telinga Uzumaki, "Aku di sini, Dobe."

Bisikan itu tampaknya berpengaruh besar. Uzumaki sedikit mengernyit begitu suara Sasuke mencapai telinganya, dan dengan perlahan, kelopak matanya mulai membuka. Sasuke terpukau begitu melihat warna iris di balik kelopak mata itu. Biasanya, setiap malam ketika Sasuke menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, mata itu selalu berwarna merah darah, penuh kekejaman. Tapi mata yang ini berbeda. Berwarna biru lembut, seperti birunya langit di siang hari yang sudah lama pergi dari kehidupan Sasuke semenjak dia menjadi vampir. Sasuke memandang mata itu lekat-lekat, ia belum pernah terpesona pada sesuatu hal sampai seperti ini. Biasanya dialah yang membuat orang lain terpesona, bukan sebaliknya, apalagi yang dimaksud adalah werewolf.

Mata biru itu telah membuka seutuhnya. "Teme…" panggilnya, agak lebih keras dari bisikan-bisikan dalam tidurnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke sudah mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil yang sedari tadi memanggil-manggilnya, dan mengecupnya dengan lembut, berbeda dengan ciuman yang selama ini dia berikan untuk calon korbannya. Sasuke merasakan werewolf itu berjengit sedikit, membelalak padanya dengan mata birunya, tapi lama-kelamaan ia membalas ciuman Sasuke, membiarkan bibir sedingin es itu melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Sasuke benar-benar menikmati sensasi yang ditimbulkan ciuman itu. Bibir Uzumaki bagaikan api yang panas membara, melelehkan bibir esnya. Akhirnya ia menghentikan ciumannya, sedikit terengah ketika kembali menatap mata biru di hadapannya. _Ternyata selama ini aku memang mencintainya._

"Teme, kau…"

"Panggil aku Sasuke," potong Sasuke, disertai senyuman lembut. Wajah Uzumaki agak merona melihat senyuman yang dilontarkan Sasuke.

"Eh, aku… Naruto," balasnya pelan. Sasuke membelai rambut pirang Naruto lagi, membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah. Sasuke benar-benar menyukai rasa panas yang menggelitik kulit dinginnya ketika ia menyentuh Naruto.

"Te—Sasuke," koreksinya, "Kenapa kau…"

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sayang. "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto," desahnya. Naruto membelalak kaget pada Sasuke. Sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa ketika dia bangun, yang akan dia dapati adalah seorang vampir yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai saingannya menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, dan langsung merasakan rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya, membuatnya mengaduh pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke cemas, memegangi bahu Naruto dan membantunya duduk.

"Aku werewolf, teme. Aku bisa beregenerasi," jawabnya, memegangi sisi tubuh bagian kirinya. "Tapi kurasa kali ini butuh waktu agak lama."

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Kau memang bodoh. Bisa-bisanya memilih target seperti Sabaku no Gaara. Jangan sok kuat," sindirnya. "Untung aku ada di situ. Kalau tidak kau pasti sudah mati." Ia agak menjauhkan diri dari Naruto, memberi ruang baginya agar lebih leluasa bergerak. Ia juga merasa agak tidak enak karena telah mencium cowok itu tiba-tiba.

Naruto menyipitkan mata birunya ke arah Sasuke. "Aku cuma kaget mendapat serangan mendadak," Naruto membela diri, memalingkan wajah salah tingkahnya dari Sasuke. "Lagipula siapa suruh untuk menyelamatkanku. Aku tidak minta," timpalnya ketus. Luka-luka di tubuhnya sudah agak sembuh sekarang, kemampuan regenerasi yang luar biasa.

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Aku juga tidak ingin menyelamatkanmu," tanggapnya, Naruto kembali mengarahkan mata birunya ke arah Sasuke, membuat akal sehat vampir itu menguap dan lenyap. "Tapi hatiku berkata lain," tambahnya, senang melihat wajah Naruto merona lagi begitu mendengar kalimatnya. "Aku bilang aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

"Jangan konyol," Naruto berkata ketus, mencoba menyamarkan rona di pipi coklatnya. "Kita baru bertemu selama seminggu."

"Itu cukup bagiku," balas Sasuke. Ia kembali mendekat ke arah Naruto. "Dan kurasa itu juga cukup buatmu."

Naruto membuka mulutnya, hendak membalas perkataan Sasuke yang tidak disetujuinya, tapi sekali lagi, bibir dingin Sasuke telah mendarat di bibirnya, melumatnya. Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya sedikit dan berbisik, "Bibirmu yang membalas ciumanku buktinya," kemudian ia melanjutkan ciumannya.

Naruto membelalak. Vampir itu benar. Naruto memang terus menerus memikirkan Sasuke sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu dan dia menyukai tiap sentuhan Sasuke untuknya. Setiap luka yang diberikan Sasuke padanya dinikmatinya. Cara Sasuke memanggilnya 'Dobe' selalu terngiang di telinganya. Ia memang mencintai Sasuke. Hanya saja gengsinya sebagai werewolf menutupi perasaannya itu. Bukankah tadi dia memang mengharapkan Sasuke ada di sisinya ketika dia terbangun? Naruto akhirnya membiarkan bibir Sasuke melumatnya dan membalasnya. Ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil merasakan bibir Naruto yang aroma citrusnya paling kuat mulai menciumnya juga perlahan-lahan. Sasuke mengeluarkan lidahnya, menjilat bibir itu, dan mengerang senang ketika bibir itu mematuhi kehendaknya, lalu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut itu. Lidah Naruto menyambutnya di dalam, membangkitkan hasrat Sasuke. Mereka terus bergerilya sampai Naruto mendorong Sasuke dengan lembut. "Berhenti dulu, teme…" sengalnya. "Aku butuh udara…"

Tapi bibir Sasuke belum mau berhenti. Maka ia mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher Naruto, membuat cowok itu mendesah pelan, memecahkan kesunyian hutan di malam hari. "Teme, kau tidak akan menggigitku seperti cewek-cewek buruanmu yang lain kan?" tanya Naruto, memeluk leher Sasuke ketika vampir itu menurunkan ciumannya ke dada bidang Naruto. Sasuke mendongak dan tertawa pelan, "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Ia mulai menyerang Naruto, meninggalkan _kissmark_ di permukaan kulit werewolf itu, menghimpitnya ke batang pohon oak di belakang mereka agar Naruto tidak banyak bergerak. "Ahh… teme…" desah Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum puas. Ia bergeser ke belakang tubuh Naruto, membiarkan Naruto duduk bersandar padanya sementara tangannya mulai menelusup ke balik baju werewolf itu. Sasuke masih terus menciumi leher Naruto, aroma citrus cowok itu menahan dirinya untuk tidak menancapkan giginya di sana. _Sekarang bau tubuhnya malah membuatku mabuk kepayang._

Tangan Sasuke sudah berada di balik celana Naruto, meremas sesuatu di dalam sana, membuat Naruto melenguh dan menggigit bibirnya. Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya maju dan mundur sesuai dengan irama napas Naruto karena dia sediri tidak bernapas. "Nggh… teme… ahh…" Naruto mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke belakang tubuhnya, mencari-cari tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke lebih merapatkan dirinya ke tubuh Naruto dan membiarkan cowok itu mencengkram punggungnya. Sasuke semakin mempercepat irama tangannya ketika napas Naruto sudah berubah pendek-pendek. "Ahh… teme… stop… hentikan… aku…" Naruto semakin mempererat cengkeramannya, tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya, dan akhirnya cairan hangat membasahi tangan Sasuke. Naruto telah mencapai klimaks. Sasuke berhenti, mengeluarkan tangannya dari celana Naruto dan menggigit telinga cowok itu dengan bibirnya. "Masa segitu saja sudah klimaks?" sindirnya. Ia menjilat jari-jarinya, merasakan cairan Naruto dengan lidahnya. "Ternyata rasamu lebih enak dari darah manapun," bisiknya lagi.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang kaget jatuh terbaring di tanah, ditindih oleh Naruto. "Mau apa kau, dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sekarang giliranku," kata Naruto dengan seringai licik di wajahnya. Ia menyerang Sasuke, lebih liar daripada yang dilakukan vampir itu. Setiap desahan yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin menjadi. Ia benar-benar berniat membalas dendam pada vampir itu karena telah membuatnya klimaks. "Rasakan ini." Naruto mulai menggerayangi tubuh bagian bawah Sasuke. Membuat vampir itu kepayahan. "Dobe… nggh…ahh…" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Sasuke, berbeda jauh dengan setiap ejekan pedas yang biasanya ia lontarkan pada Naruto. Kedua tangan pucat vampir itu mencengkram kedua bahu Naruto ketika Naruto mulai mengganti tangannya dengan lidahnya, tidak melewatkan satu titik pun.

Naruto terus melakukan itu berulang-ulang. Sasuke sudah tidak tahan. Ia pun klimaks. Naruto menyeringai di atasnya dan mencium bibir dingin itu, berbagi kehangatan dari kulitnya. "Masa segitu saja sudah klimaks?" balas Naruto. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu sibuk menikmati bibir Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit. Mereka berdua duduk bersisian, bersandar pada batang pohon. Lengan Sasuke melingkar pada bahu Naruto sementara kepala Naruto terkulai ke bahu Sasuke yang dingin dan keras. Napas Naruto agak tersengal karena kelelahan. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sasuke, menikmati sensasi sedingin es dari kulit pucat vampir di sampingnya.

"Dimana kau tinggal, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke. Mata onyx-nya menerawang jauh ke depan.

"Di sisi lain kota ini. Kenapa?"

Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Aku akan meninggalkan keluargaku dan hidup bersamamu."

Naruto tersentak kaget. Ia menyingkirkan kepalanya dari bahu Sasuke dan menatap cowok itu. "Kau gila!" protesnya. "Kau vampir elit! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan statusmu begitu saja!"

Sasuke diam mendengar reaksi Naruto.

"Lagipula," Naruto melanjutkan. "Kita berbeda. Bagaikan api dan es."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak peduli?" akhirnya Sasuke buka mulut. "Aku tidak peduli kita musuh alami sejak berabad-abad yang lalu. Aku mencintaimu. Itu saja."

Naruto mengeluh. "Ini tidak sesederhana itu. Keluargamu pasti akan membunuh kita kalau tahu hubungan kita."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah cowok bermata biru lembut itu. "Kau mencintaiku kan?" tanyanya.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, teme. Lebih dari apapun."

Sasuke mengembangkan senyum lembutnya. "Kalau begitu itu cukup. Kita akan hadapi apapun yang menghalangi cinta kita."

Naruto bisa melihat kesungguhan dalam mata onyx yang sedang menatapnya, membuatnya tersenyum. "Kau benar," ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, dobe." Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto dengan lembut dan menciumnya. Bulan bersinar terang di atas mereka.

_**Fin_**

_!!!!!

Kyaaa!!!

Kenapa saia selalu bikin lemon sebagai ending????

Dasar otak ngeres…

Mana adegan pertarungannya nggak mantep lagi…~_~

Kok perasaan saia mengatakan fic ini campuran dari Di Dalam Tidurmu, The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas dan One Day Under The Tree yang mencomot vampir n werewolf dari Twilight series???

Saia berkali-kali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama kepada diri saia sendiri ketika bikin fic ini: Emangnya vampir bisa klimaks???

Trus, saia kok juga ngerasa kalo endingnya sok romantis banget… huh… kepala saia kebentur apa ya?

Chiba:Gimana, Sasu? Kurang nggak?

Sasuke:Lumayan.

Chiba:Suka kan, dapet peran vampir?

Sasuke:Hn.

Chiba:Apalagi bisa ngebunuh Gaara… enak kan?

Sasuke:Hn.

Chiba:Untuk peran kali ini nggak usah saia bayar ya?

Sasuke:Hn.

Sunyi. Sunyi. Sunyi.

Sasuke:Eh??!

Chiba:Mampus loe. Makanya jangan hn-hn melulu. Cakep-cakep kok autis.

Nah… sekarang, jangan lupa ripyu!!!

Saia tahu saia emang kebanyakan bikin M-rated. Habis kalo bikin T-rated malah kayak sinetron sih. Hana To Yume-nya aja nggak tahu tuh mau diapain lagi…~_~…

Udah ah, udah 20 halaman word lebih nih. Ntar malah bosen lagi bacanya. Ripyu aja!!!

Gaara:Heh, author bejad!! Seenaknya loe ngancurin kepala gue gitu aja! Kan muka cakep gue jadi kandas!

Chiba:Siapa peduli? –kabur sebelum di Sabaku-

Ripyu! Ripyu! Ripyu! Ripyu! Ripyu! Ripyu!

YA----------------------------------------------------------------------HA!!!!!

Hiruma:Review fic-nya cewek gue kalo loe nggak mau kubunuh! *ngeluarin bazoka*


End file.
